Fic Amnesty: Tough Choice
by Mostly Harmless III
Summary: Wolfwood takes the day off and Vash has sweet dreams. AU fluff, PWP, slash. OOC. Vash/Wolfwood. This is a very old story.


Story Title: Tough Choice

Author: Beautiful Lady

Rating: PG

Pairing: Wolfwood X Vash

Summary: AU fluff! They're not normally my favorite pairing, but I wanted to write something for this group since somebody mentioned that the posts have gotten scarce. It's just for cute...And I wasn't as careful with my spelling so...sumimasen!

Tough Choice

In his mind it was settled: he did not want to get out of bed. When he opened his eyes, the sunshine from the windows only hurt him, so he closed them again and tried to recapture the dream. What had it been? Oh yes, Nicholas. In those ridiculous swim trunks he bought last summer. He was too dark and gangly to wear bright orange swim trunks. Even still, Vash laughed at the image and admitted that Nick's carelessness with his dress was part of his appeal. The man simply didn't give a damn and it was very sexy.

Vash smiled and curled into himself more under the sheets. It was clearer in his mind now. Nick standing on the shore idly tossing stones into the water with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. The sunshine that day had made his already tanned skin glow and his damp hair had hung around his face, framing it and making him seem younger, less rough.

Vash usually pictured him standing that way, leaning back, nearly boneless and with an attitude that said "I don't care". Just one of the many things that made Wolfwood, Wolfwood.

Vash finally reached the point where sleep was ready to overtake him again. And he slowly remembered why the dream was so dear: Wolfwood's swim trunks hadn't stayed on very long.

Vash had joined him in the water where they came together for a long kiss, both of them wet and breathless. Somewhere off to the right, those damn swim trunks had floated up to the surface and Vash had laughed, breaking the kiss and earning a string of curses from Nick.

"What's so funny? Huh?"

Vash never tried to explain. Wolfwood looked good wet, all his lean muscles glistening and beaded with moisture. It was distracting. The kiss began again, then hands joined in and soon a pair of red trunks joined the orange.

"Those damn things are ridiculous," Wolfwood had muttered against his lips. He always managed to say something about Vash's trunks, and Vash normally rose to the jibe.

But by then, with their bodies pressed together and hands roaming to interesting places, Vash didn't take the time to argue. Instead, he pulled Nick's hips close to his own to feel the sensation of pressure and water against him. Legs wrapped together and a rhythm began, slow at first and then...

"Ouch!"

Vash opened his eyes and glared at the dark haired man standing beside the bed. The glare was meant to be menacing. After all, the dream had just gotten to the good part... It didn't escape his attention that Wolfwood was still wielding the overstuffed pillow, ready to swing again if Vash didn't wake up. He had a good arm too; pillows shouldn't hurt so much...

"What was that for?" Vash sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist, his smooth, bare chest catching the light from the high windows.

"'S'time to get up!" Nick said, all seriousness. He was fully dressed in a clean white shirt and pressed black pants. He actually looked like he had taken some time with his dress and Vash tried not to smile in appreciation. He reminded himself that he was supposed to be mad for the blow to the head by pillow.

He checked the clock. It was barely eight o'clock. Waaaay too early.

"No it ISN'T!"

Wolfwood only shrugged and tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

"Fine, stay in bed all day," he said as if he didn't care. He slid his hands into his pockets and adopted his carefree stance. "What were you dreaming about anyway? I could hear you moaning all the way in the bathroom!"

Vash felt his cheeks redden. Moaning? Well, it HAD been a good dream.

"Nothing!" he said with too much anger to be convincing.

"Sure, right."

Lazily, Wolfwood moved to sit on the bed and turned towards Vash. He leaned in towards him and took his time with a slow, teasing kiss. Wolfwood tasted like toothpaste and his hair smelled like shampoo. Vash closed his eyes and was immediately aware that something was different.

"You shaved?" Vash asked, puzzled. It was weird to kiss him without the scratching sensation along his face.

"Er...yeah..."

Ironed, clean clothing? Shaving? An early morning wake up call? What exactly WAS going on? Vash tried to think. It wasn't an anniversary, was it? No, he would have remembered. Somebody's birthday? Nope...

Finally, he gave up.

"What's the special occasion? You're dressed up, you shaved..."

"Oh, this?" Nick asked, waving a hand at his dress slacks and smart, button down shirt. "I just felt like it, you know?"

But there was something in his eyes, something that was looking for approval. It made Vash wonder if Wolfwood hadn't dressed up for his benefit.

"You look nice," Vash said truthfully and he was rewarded with one of Wolfwood's rare, boyish smiles.

"Thanks. So...you gettin' up?"

Vash weighed his options. He could try to get back to the delicious part of the dream where Nick was about to pull Vash's legs around his waist and start a slow grind. It was so beautiful to recall, the movements, the sounds and wet kisses and lapping tongues. And yet it was only a dream, unfulfilling and empty. His other choice was to spend the day with the real thing, the living breathing incarnation of his dreams, fully shaved and smelling sweet. Tough choice.

"Give me five minutes."

"Kay," Wolfwood said casually as he rose from the bed. "I was thinking of maybe going to the beach. Whad'ya think?"

Rising to his full height, the bed rumpled and forgotten behind him, Vash gave a half smile. He could envision the swim trunks on Nick's sun-kissed body in his mind and honestly hoped he brought them along; no matter how awful they were, Nick made them look just fine. "Sounds good."

Vash left the room, heading for the bathroom and Wolfwood watched him go, following the clean lines of his back. He sat down beside the window and waited, staring at the cars far below on the street and the people rushing from place to place, trying to get to work and make it through the day.

He was glad not to be one of them for a change: he had taken the day off. It was either spend another boring day at work, or spend the day with Vash. He smirked to himself. "Though choice," he whispered sarcastically as Vash strolled back into the room sporting khakis and a casual button down, looking relaxed and very sexy.

"What did you say?" Vash asked as he joined him at the window.

"Nothin'. Ready?"

"Yeah...But, don't you work today?

"No," Wolfwood said smiling and shaking his head as they headed out the door. He planted a quick kiss on Vash's lips. "No I don't work today."

"Good," was all Vash managed, too content to dwell on the lie.

~End~


End file.
